Crying Out Loud
|season = 6 |image = File:623.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |episode = 23 |total = 143 |production code = 6ARG23 |airdate = May 13, 2015 |previous = Patriot Games |next = American Skyper|writer = Megan Ganz Stephen Lloyd Chuck Tatham |director = Ryan Case}} "Crying Out Loud" is the twenty-third episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on May 13, 2015. Plot Summary The family is determined to make Alex celebrate her senior ditch day and Phil, Haley, and Luke forcefully take her out but end up at an unexpected detour. Claire is torn when she gets a job offer from a big hotel chain but feeling torn quickly gets replaced with feelings of confusion when she can't tell whether or not Jay really cares if she stays or goes. Cameron and Mitchell think that Lily isn't sensible and with Manny groggy from painkillers after his wisdom teeth procedure, Gloria seizes the moment to put a sabotage plan into effect to break Manny and his new girlfriend up. Episode Description It is Alex's Senior Ditch Day, but she has no desire to make plans for the special day. Phil, Luke, and Haley ask her to join them in the car, before revealing that they tricked her into celebrating the day. On their way out, Phil drives past an old theater that he helped build many years ago. Upon entering, Phil finds a slab of cement with Haley and Alex's footprints. Phil and Luke attempt to take the cement home with them, while Haley and Alex argue. Haley and Alex then watch Phil and Luke humorously repeatedly fail to remove the cement, and Haley reveals that she is worried Alex won't contact her after she leaves for College. Alex then implies that she has learned a lot about life from Haley over the years, and tells her she'd never forgotten to stay in touch with her sister. Gloria is unimpressed with Manny's new girlfriend and uses his sudden memory loss after an operation to trick him into believing his girlfriend never showed up to be by his side. However, after seeing Manny upset by the situation, Gloria reconsiders and Manny then reveals that his new girlfriend is a lot like Gloria. This tempts Gloria into understanding that Manny will eventually grow up and find a woman of his own and that she shouldn't be so overly protective of him. Claire is offered a new job by a hotel chain which she is unsure whether to accept. Whilst she wants the job, she is worried about upsetting her father, Jay, by leaving his company. After a brief misunderstanding when she overhears Jay discussing something with a fellow employee whilst using a photo of Claire to pluck his nose hairs. After discussing the situation with Jay, and changing her mind repeatedly, Jay ultimately reveals he doesn't want her to leave and calls her by her childhood nickname, causing Claire to emotionally agree to stay at Jay's firm where she feels she belongs. Cameron and Mitchell are worried about Lily's inability to show feelings. Mitchell, believing it was because he doesn't show emotion often, watches 'The Bridges of Madison County' and plans to be crying when Lily arrives home. After telling Cameron about his plan, Cameron gets emotional that a movie about being trapped in a loveless marriage is the only thing that makes Mitchell cry. This causes Cameron started crying just as Lily gets home from school. Mitchell realizes that Lily was desensitized because Cam cries too frequently, so they talk to Lily and she proves to them she had felt when the thought of her daddies being sick and not getting better consumed her. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Lexi DeBenedetto as Kylie *Vaughn Armstrong as Mel Continuity * Gloria again tries to invade Manny's privacy after The Old Wagon. * Lily's emotions are expressed in this episode, just like they were in Little Bo Bleep. Trivia *Phil used to work in construction before he became a Realtor. * Manny is the second character who is wounded in this season, the first being Andy six episodes earlier. * This episode has no recurring characters. Cultural References *Alex and Haley's first movie was ''Aladdin'' (1992). *The film The Bridges of Madison County makes Mitch cry. Gallery MF-Logo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content